Many companies, businesses or organizations operate or use a centralized communication center, such as a call center or a contact center to handle incoming and outgoing interactions with clients, customers, constituents, members or users. For example, government agencies, health care facilities, companies and/or businesses which may include telemarketing methods, product services, debt collection and customer support.
Quality management of contact or call centers is recognized as a valuable tool for maintaining and increasing performance, efficiency and productivity, among other aspects, of such facilities. Various operational or other aspects of a call center may be relevant to a quality management and evaluation process. For example, customer experience and/or satisfaction, calls duration, outcome or other parameters, number of interactions per a time period may all be relevant to the control, assurance and/or improvement of quality and accordingly, to quality management.
Typically, quality management comprises evaluating calls or interactions. For example, a quality manager or supervisor may replay a recording of a call held between an agent and a customer and evaluate the call, possibly taking into account parameters such as the outcome of the call, the duration of the call, the level of satisfaction of the customer and so on.
However, currently, a quality manager or supervisor may be required to select calls for evaluation. Selecting calls as done today may be time consuming and ineffective to list some drawbacks. For example, selecting calls for evaluation from thousands of recorded calls held by dozens of agents may be an overwhelming task for a quality manager. Accordingly, a quality manager may randomly select interactions to be evaluated. However, randomly selecting interactions or calls for evaluation may severely limit or reduce possible benefits of an evaluation and a related quality management.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.